Bakugan: The War Begins
by lovinglife27
Summary: After Spectra joined forces with the Resistance, life was just beginning to get peaceful. But then new, more deadly enemies then ever before show themselves to the brawlers, and war is upon them. Rated T for violence, very mild language, and some romance.


**Alrighty, I have been gone, and now I am back with a Bakugan fanfiction! A few notes before you begin:**

**- This takes place after Spectra becomes Keith again and the BT system has been destroyed**

**- There has been no sign of the Vexos**

**- All of the resistance (plus Runo and Julie) are currently staying at Marucho's house**

**I think that's all, so read and review!**

* * *

_"Battle is never something to go into lightly. Decisions must be made, war must be declared, and strategies must be planned_."

The thin, robotic female voice was seriously getting on the two brawlers nerves as they leaned forward in anticipation, stealing glances at one another- deep russet and sea green.

"_Proceed with caution…1… 2… 3… GO!"_

Dan Kuso's hand gripped his weapon tightly, his fingers gently sliding into the familiar crevices of his only hope. "You won't win this one, Runo!"

"Good luck," Runo sneered and pitched her own weapon forward, her thumb shooting towards the white and gold device.

"You're fast," Dan growled, quickly changing tactics. "But not fast enough."

He flicked his fore-finger out and hit his target flawlessly.

"Nice move," Runo shifted her weight to her left foot and scooped her right hand upwards, the thin white wire hitting her calf before the target was hit. "But mine was better."

A bead of sweat trickled down Dan's face. He absolutely had to win this! The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he became aware of an audience, watching him and Runo duel. Four pairs of eyes bore holes into his spine, and he flung his wrist out in a last, desperate attempt to thwart his blue-haired opponent. He hit three targets at once.

"_Winner: Runo- 23 targets. Loser: Dan- 21 targets._"

"No way!" Dan fell to his knees in defeat. "How did you beat me?"

Runo grinned down at him, twirling the Wii remote around her wrist by the cord. "Really, Dan, just because I lost the first time we ever played doesn't mean I'm always going to lose."

"But you're a girl," Dan gestured hopelessly to the screen, where his cartoon self was hanging his head sadly, while Runo jumped up and down in delight.

"How sexist is that?" Used to Runo taking a smack at him, Dan dodged just in time, leaping onto the couch. "You pig!"

"Don't bite off more then you can chew, Dan," Drago bounded onto his partners shoulder as he stammered. "She won fair and square."

"Well, I'm glad _one_ male can see sense around here," Runo scoffed and picked up Dan's discarded Wii remote. "Who's gonna play the winner?"

Julie bounced forward, beaming. "Ooh, I will!"

Dan flopped down onto the couch as the two girls faced off in _Mission Target._

"Don't feel too bad, Master Dan," Barron sat down next to him. "She beat me too."

Dan considered telling Barron that it wasn't the same because he was an amateur, but decided not to burst his bubble.

"Guess you weren't as good as you bragged about," Ace smirked, leaning against the wall behind the couch. "Didn't you guys have a bet?" He added.

"Oh yeah," Runo paused the game and turned, her face lit up in the light of sweet revenge. "Didn't you say that if I won, you'd say _something_ to me?"

"Ah…" Dan scratched his head. "I don't exactly remember…"

Runo raised her eyebrows and the Wii remote threateningly. "What was that?"

Dan coughed and developed an interest in his zipper. Marucho laughed and poked his leg. "C'mon Dan, tell the girl what she wants to hear."

"You…" Dan cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut. "You are the master of all Wii games. I will never be as good as you, not in Wii games, nor brawling skills, which I lack in. All things related to anything competetive I stink at. I... I am not worthy."

Marucho, Ace, Julie, Barron, and Runo cracked up laughing.

Drago chuckled. "Oh Dan, when will you learn?"

"Huh?" Dan focused determinedly on the ceiling and folded his hands behind his head. "I have no idea what you guys are laughing at."

"Runo, please give him mercy," Dan jumped a foot in the air as his mom chimed in from where she, Mira, and Shun had been standing apparently the whole time. "Otherwise he won't be able to eat any of the pork loins I made."

"P-Pork loins?" Dan watered at the mouth.

"I'll consider it," Runo set her remote down. "What else did you make, Mrs. Kuso?"

"Come and see for yourself," Mira said, smiling broadly. "It's a feast!"

"A feast?" Barron was up and into the kitchen in seconds. "Master Dan's mom, you've out done yourself!"

Mrs. Kuso looked pleased before she followed him, Mira close behind. Runo tapped Dan on the shoulder, and then flicked his chin up. "Ow!"

"You're officially allowed to eat," Runo informed him before loping into the kitchen, Julie trailing behind, winking at Dan.

"Arg!" Dan smacked his forehead. "Girls!"

"At least they can cook," Marucho grinned and went into the kitchen.

Dan started to follow dejectedly, but Shun grabbed his shoulder and halted him. "Dan," he said quietly. "There's something you should know."

"What?" Ace stopped in his tracks and glanced suspiciously between the two.

"What's up, Shun?" Dan blinked at the seriousness in his friend's caramel colored eyes. "Has something happened?"

Drago popped up to listen intently.

"While Mira and your mom were making dinner, Ingram and I went to walk around outside," Shun began, glancing at Ace, who leaned forward. "You know that ever since we destroyed the BT system and Keith joined the brawlers, the Vexos have been unusually quiet."

"Where is Keith, anyway?" Dan wondered mildly. "Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "ADHD, Dan."

Shun ignored him. "Yeah, Keith was supposed to be here, but look what Ingram found in your backyard." He held out a black gloved hand, and Dan and Ace leaned forward to get a better look.

"Is that…?" Ace blinked.

"It's a piece of a Bakugan," Drago said, his voice disgusted. "A wing, to be exact."

"What happened to it?" Dan balled his hands into fists. "Besides, I thought all the Bakugan but ours were in New Vestroia!"

"I don't know," Shun narrowed his eyes. "But I certainly don't like it."

"What do we do?" Ace frowned.

"We go eat," Dan decided. "And pretend that everything is fine. We're all going back to Marucho's house, right? Maybe he can analyze it, and see what Bakugan it came from."

"It's mutiny," Percival growled from Ace's shoulder as Shun pocketed the disemboweled Bakugan. "Whoever hurt this Bakugan is going to pay."

* * *

**Oh boy, no one likes a mad Percival :) Anyhoo, hope you liked! I shall be bringing in some pairings, which means goodygood fluff, but I'm afraid for those of you people who don't think just being best buds is enough for Shun and Dan, you are going to be disappointed. Shun and Dan are very much straight. Just thought I'd make that clear. Oh, and "Mission Target" isn't a real Wii game, I made it up.**

**This was Dan POV, so I can tell you that the next chappie will not be from his perspective. We shall dwell a bit into the more thoughtful and inquisitive mind of my favorite Ventus brawler, the famous Kazami ninja. :)**

**Where has this sad little piece of a Bakugan come from?**

**Why was Shun outside in the first place?**

**Where is Keith?**

**Will Dan ever get his pork loins???**

**Stay tuned, Brawlers, and find out! ****Bakugan, brawl!**


End file.
